Deshazte del recuerdo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Hay recuerdos que se borran y otros que duran por siempre. Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Deshazte del recuerdo**

** Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. _Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Estación:** Otoño.

**Pareja:** Cato &amp; Clove.

* * *

**I.**

El otoño llega al distrito dos más temprano de lo habitual ese año y comienza a vestir los pequeños pueblos que se dedican a una mina en particular, con sus matices marrones y rojizos. Las hojas comienzan a acumularse en los tejados de las casas y crujen bajo los pasos de los ciudadanos.

Clove pasa por delante de la casa del alcalde y puede distinguir en el aire, el aroma intenso de la leña recién quemada que proviene de la chimenea de ladrillos rojos. Las últimas brisas cálidas de verano se le arremolinan en el cabello oscuro.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando?

Ella da un pequeño brinco hacía adelante por la sorpresa que le provoca escuchar esa voz masculina y lo maldice internamente. El cabello dorado le cae sobre los ojos azules que le miran de forma divertida y él chasquea la lengua.

—No te interesa —responde Clove a la defensiva y continúa caminando—. Ahora quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista.

Cato vuelve a chasquear la lengua y Clove rueda los ojos. Se apresura a ocultar debajo de su abrigo lo que lleva en sus manos y camina en dirección al límite oeste del distrito.

—¿Qué intentas ocultar? —pregunta pero ella no contesta—. ¿Es una corona de hojas? ¿Para quién es?

—¡Vuelve a tus malditos asuntos!

Clove se deja caer de rodillas sobre la tumba de su hermana cuando llega al cementerio y cuidadosamente deposita la corona de hojas de otoño que con tanto esmero ha hecho. Las personas suelen recordar a los seres queridos que les han abandonado, con lágrimas y lamentos; ella la recuerda como una chica que no supo elegir inteligentemente.

—También perdí a mi hermano con los Juegos —dice Cato quien no se ha alejado de ella ni un instante—. Él se había entrenado durante toda su vida y era fuerte, pero un chico del distrito once fue más fuerte que él.

Ella no sabe por qué le responde pero lo hace:

—Mi hermana jamás quiso ir a un centro de entrenamiento. Tenía la ridícula idea que los Juegos eran para el disfrute del Capitolio y para el sufrimiento de los distritos.

Un silencio se instaura entre ellos. El viento silva entre las lapidas de los tributos caídos, Clove aprieta los labios y se pone de pie.

—Es la quinta vez en la semana que me sigues. Comienzo a pensar que te estoy gustando, Cato.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Quizás me gusta perseguir chicas con ojos de gacela como tú.

* * *

** II.**

Clove no puede evitar recordar aquel instante donde Cato y ella intercambiaron esas palabras junto a la tumba de su hermana. El aroma silvestre que despide el bosque, le recuerda al distrito dos durante el otoño, a ese encuentro y a su hermana.

Mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, pensando que no puede permitirse una distracción de ese tipo. No puede permitírselo cuando quedan tan pocos tributos que la separan de una victoria segura. No es débil como lo fue su hermana, es fuerte y tiene todos los medios necesarios para coronarse como la nueva vencedora.

—¿Te estabas olvidando de mí? —pregunta Cato señalando las reservas de agua que Clove acaba de dividir—. ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de mí? Yo soy inolvidable.

Ella rueda los ojos y le pasa la reserva del agua para ver si cierra la boca de una vez. Entonces Clove piensa que si quiere ganar, va a tener que matar a Cato en caso de que ni Glimmer ni Marvel sean lo suficientemente rápidos como para hacerlo.

¿Sería capaz de ver como el brillo escapa lentamente de sus ojos? Prefiere no pensar en eso. No quiere pensar en el instante que tenga que matar a Cato porque ese instante puede ser la primera vez que a Clove le tiemble la mano y pierda toda la férrea seguridad que tiene en sí misma.

—¿Puedo recostarme en tu brazo?

Es Glimmer la que habla y Clove espera atentamente a la respuesta de Cato. Una parte de su ser piensa que es una tonta niña más proveniente del distrito uno y que Cato puede quedarse con ella y con su rostro de ángel. Por otra parte, quiere que Cato le diga que no puede recostarse en su brazo y que no la quiere tener cerca.

Quiere que Glimmer no se vuelva a acercar a él.

—Clove me ha pedido para dormir conmigo hoy y ya le dije que si —ella abre la boca para refutar sus palabras pero Cato le interrumpe antes que pueda decir algo—: Ven aquí no seas tímida.

Le fulmina con la mirada pero internamente está sonriendo y se acerca a Cato que se recuesta en la hierba verde. Estira su brazo y Clove deja caer su cabeza sobre él. Se encuentran tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento acariciando perezosamente su mejilla y no puede evitar que un estremecimiento le recorre la columna vertebral.

La noche cae sobre ellos y pronto las respiraciones se vuelven acompasadas. Se escucha el sonido de las hojas balanceándose en las ramas de los árboles y Clove piensa en el distrito dos, en el otoño y en su hermana.

—Deja caer la máscara por un momento. No es tan difícil, ¿sabes?

Se voltea y se encuentra con el par de ojos azules que le miran de forma intensa. La saliva huye de su boca por un instante y pestañea confusa sin entender sus palabras.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Es conciente de que con cada segundo que pasa, Cato se inclina todavía más hacía su rostro y el cálido aliento se vuelve pesado sobre sus labios. Instintivamente se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos. Deja caer la máscara y permite que Cato le bese lentamente.

Hay recuerdos que se borran y otros que duran por siempre.


End file.
